


Unwrap my feelings

by livingliv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, inkigayo sandwich, jeonghan almost dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: Grumbling about "too many wrappings", Jeonghan tossed the plastic and the note inside the bin, eating the thing with his bare hands. Wincing at the sudden Neanderthalistic way of acting, Seungcheol sighed sadly at the thought of not being Jeonghan's source of momentary happiness for today.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Unwrap my feelings

They were in the same group, sure.

They were bestfriends, sure. 

But that did not mean that he could just...confess like that. 

In Seungcheol's mind, it was way better to satisfy his own needs of confirming his crush on Jeonghan than making it known to the man. That could end up quite messy. 

Might sound confusing to some people, but for him it made a lot of sense. 

The first time he tried to put it in the Inkigayo sandwich, it was just a cute note. 

'You are so talented! Keep smiling, it's beautiful!' 

He left it under Jeonghan's sandwich, making sure that he'd be able to see it.

If anyone asked, he'd deny it firmly. Choi Seungcheol wouldn't say such things about Yoon Jeonghan! 

Of course that sometimes he praised the man a little too much, (earning snickers and giggles from their terrible groupmates) but everyone else did that too! After all, he did deserve the praises. 

Jeonghan is not only beautiful, he has a big heart, loves his members, is playful but ready to step in if someone goes to far. Kind and strong, for him, Jeonghan is truly amazing. 

Even if he has an inclination to tease Seungcheol and make him lose his cool, which makes him look like an angry grandpa. That's fine too. 

After putting the little note under the sandwich, he observed closely as Jeonghan sat down, thanking a confused Soonyoung for the food. 

"I didn't bring-" Soonyoung started, thankfully being interrupted by a loud Seungkwan, who told him to move and make some space for the rest of the group. Nervous, Seungcheol watched as Jeonghan chatted with the others, completely unaware of the eyes watching him in expectation.

Suddenly, their frazzled manager showed up, telling them to grab their food and eat it inside the car. Something about a "new schedule" popping up. What in the world?

Frustrated, Seungcheol sighed in exasperation when Jeonghan, the torment and love of his life, picked up his sandwich and didn't even notice the note under it. Ignoring Jun's weird looks at him, Seungcheol grabbed the paper and crumpled it, bad humor already spreading through his body. 

The next time it happened, Seungcheol was decided on upgrading his moves. 

The note was now under the plastic wrapping. Surely, Jeonghan wouldn't miss that. 

He missed it. 

Grumbling about "too many wrappings", Jeonghan tossed the plastic and the note inside the bin, eating the thing with his bare hands. Wincing at the sudden Neanderthalistic way of acting, Seungcheol sighed sadly at the thought of not being Jeonghan's source of momentary happiness for today. 

■■■■■■

Throwing himself on their couch after their tiring schedule, Seungcheol frowned at the TV, yelling at Mingyu to stop frying things in the middle of the night. It was ruining his mood, the oily smell. 

"But I want fried chicken!" Jeonghan argued, crossing his arms and blocking Seungcheol's view. This one was way better anyway. 

Childishly, he sniffled, waving a dismissive hand at the man. "Go buy it then, our house isn't the place for street food." Seungcheol actually didn't care, but his mood had been pretty bad since Jeonghan kept being unaware of his (not-that) flashy romantic actions. 

Not only that but he was very annoyed at the other idols who couldn't stop drooling after what was rightfully his. 

Shaking his head, Seungcheol snapped out of it, almost hitting himself for thinking like that. Is Jeonghan a thing, for fuck's sake?

Showing Seungcheol his tongue, Jeonghan made sure to rub a specially oily chicken wing into his face, the smell making his stomach angry and jealous. He was on a diet again, sadly. 

("Why in the world are you dieting again, Coups?" Jeonghan sighed, always disapproving of his sudden 'dieting moods'. "You have muscles, you are healthy. Stop trying to change into something you aren't, you fool!")

Actually, thinking a little better, Jeonghan was a thing. An infuriating one. 

"Stop waving this shit at me! You know I can't eat that!" he complained angrily, getting up from the couch before walking away, trying to escape from Yoon Jeonghan. 

(Vernon stared at their backs, ready to step in and try to convince them to stop fighting in case it escalated. Too bad he actually got distracted by Minghao and his, actually Wonwoo's, cool cat videos. If war broke he wouldn't be able to stop it, he had important matters to discuss with the members.)

"Ah, sure!" Jeonghan scoffed, biting into the meat before scowling at him. Even like that he looked beautiful, Seungcheol was so fucking annoyed by it. "You can eat with your friends but not with us?" he glared, earning a groan from the older man.

"I haven't seen them in years! How am I supposed to say no because I'm dieting, you bright mind?!" Offended, Jeonghan frowned. 

"Are you implying that I'm not smart?" With a dangerous glint in his eyes, Jeonghan stepped closer, not noticing Seungcheol's inner turmoil. He could handle an angry Yoon, but not a close to his face and angry Yoon. 

Shrugging, Jeonghan turned away from him. "Whatever. Leos. You must like the attention. Go ahead and stay with your 'friends'" he muttered, ignoring Seungcheol's choked protests. As if a goddamned libra had any right to say such thing. 

"You two should just fuck and stop being jealous of each other's friends," Joshua said absentmindedly as if he had not just transported to the couch. Seungcheol could only be glad Jeonghan was already inside his own room, definitely not having the ability to listen to that.

"Ha! Joke's on you! I am not jealous of his friends!" Seungcheol whisper-yelled, satisfied seeing as it was the truth, indeed. 

"I'm so proud." Jisoo deadpanned. "You are jealous of strangers, isn't that great?" 

Ignoring the sarcastic words, Seungcheol argued. "Jeonghan is jealous of every single living being close to him, buddy. Nice try but I am not falling into your trap!" 

Staring at him, Joshua shook his head going back to his cellphone, unimpressed. 

He has been trying to matchmake his bestfriends for quite some time, unsuccessfully. 

Jeonghan was too smart most of the time, but not very good at comprehending the matters of heart. Seungcheol was just too subtle and harsh at the same time. He just....had terrible ways of trying to make the younger man notice his affections. 

It wasn't his business though. 

Sighing, Jisoo got up from the couch, pitying the longing stare Seungcheol was sending in their best friend's direction. He just could hope it was mutual, because something like this could make things very awkward for all thirteen of them if gone wrong. 

■■■■■■

The week ended peacefully, much to Seungcheol's surprise. Even with the failed notes, notes that Jeonghan seemed not to notice, his mood was quite good. Their practices had been fruitful, even if extremely tiring. Not only that but Jeonghan payed lots of attention to him, which was a pain in the ass but also everything he has ever wanted. 

Seungcheol tried for three times. 

Three times he put a cute note under and against the sandwiches' wrapper. 

Nothing worked. 

Maybe he should go back to leaving it in random (and also unsuspecting) places instead of trying to put it inside or under the Inkigayo sandwich. It wasn't working and he missed Jeonghan's bright and shy eyes when he read the praising words.

He wouldn't and couldn't give up, though. Not now that he was so close to finding the best place inside that little, gross sandwich (Seungkwan got offended each time he said that) to display his affections towards the doe-eyed boy. Seungcheol didn't have the courage to do it in another way, so this one had to work. His feelings couldn't spill all over the place carelessly.

The next time he wrote something as simple as the first time. 

'Jeonghan, thank you for lighting up my day. I am glad to be able to see you doing what you love. '

Seungcheol hoped it wasn't too cheesy. 

However, he was too late. Jeonghan already had a sandwich in his hands, probably given by another member or their manager. 

It would have been fine if it were a simple Inkigayo sandwich, really. 

(No, it wouldn't but he is trying to stay positive.)

But someone had definitely seen him and copied his idea. To use it with Jeonghan too. Seungcheol was furious. He started this goddamned thing just to never be noticed and someone, a copycat, succeeded on their first try? The fuck?

"Ooooooh, Jeonghan hyung has an admirer!" Soonyoung teased and Seungcheol tried hard not to scream like grinch in that famous vine. Of course he does! Their leader is the biggest of them all, how had they not noticed that?!

He was the one who started with the whole confession-inside-sandwich thing! Now his hard work had been stolen and even got more recognition than the original one. He truly felt like an artist on twitter.

The worst thing was to see Jeonghan with that same shy expression, trying not to look awkward because of it while appreciating the attention at the same time. 

Seungcheol had enough when Seungkwan said something about the person even writing their number and telling the love of his life to call them. 

Angrily stomping off, as discreetly as he could, Seungcheol gave the sandwich he had prepared for Jeonghan to Jisoo, ignoring the man's attempts to grab his attention. He really didn't want to hear about Jeonghan saying he was considering the 'date'. But unfortunately, he did hear it. 

Huh. 

As expected of beautiful, talented, Yoon Jeonghan. 

He had been silly to think that a person like that would be single for long. Maybe he should have listened to Joshua. Confessing, even if gaining a rejection, would calm his heart, make him accept his failure. This, however, only made his heart clench painfully. He felt pathetic. 

If someone who didn't have the opportunity to see Jeonghan everyday grabbed his attention and probably got themselves a date with said man, then Seungcheol who woke up and fell asleep with him maybe could have done the same. 

Probably not, seeing as he never felt like Jeonghan was interested in him like that, but his prideful heart refused to accept the truth. 

Once inside their van, he started to calm down, trying to be happy for his best friend. 

Hey! He deserved to go out and have fun. Even if romantically. With someone who wasn't Seungcheol. 

Fuck no, he wasn't happy. 

Frowning, Seungcheol tried to distract himself with a game, not even looking up when the two other members of 95 line arrived and the car took off. Until Yoon Jeonghan decided to open his mouth and annoy Seungcheol again. Because that was his way to distract himself.

Seungcheol wasn't in the mood to be ridiculed by his crush, though. He was sure three failed (wack) confessions and a huge defeat was enough to ridicule him. 

"Can you please shut the fuck up?" Seungcheol asked calmly, unlike himself. Usually he'd whine and bicker with Jeonghan until his face was red and heart was fluttering wildly inside his chest. 

He had no fluttering and definitely no whines to entertain said man, though. It wasn't Jeonghan's fault and he knew it. But sustaining a one-sided love for years was making him bitter and angsty. 

Cold silence permeated the car, even the manager was looking a little awkward by the sudden seriousness in Seungcheol's voice. Jisoo looked shocked, mouth open, almost comical. Jeonghan had stopped midsentence, face marred by hurt and a little bit of annoyance. 

"Don't tell me to shut up. What the hell is wrong with you?" Jeonghan asked, turning to his direction, arms crossed defensively. "First you leave all of us alone at the cafeteria and now you talk to me like that. What? Are you jealous of me having a little admirer?" The tone of voice was mean and clear, at least for him it was. 

He knew Jeonghan was trying to get a rise out of him, he knew it. Seungcheol was upset enough to fall right into his trap. 

"Hani, stop. Something probably happened for him to be like that-" Seungcheol could appreciate Jisoo trying to avoid a fight. He would, most of the days. 

"Jeonghan. Can you leave me alone for today? Why can you respect every other member but me? If any other person in this group told you to shut up you would understand that they aren't in a good mood or that something happened to them. Why can't you do the same to me?" 

Maybe he was being dramatic, but he had the right to be. He was sleep deprived, full of anxieties, filled to the brim with responsabilites no one even knew about and still had to deal with an incoming heartbreak. 

Couldn't he catch a break and act spoiled for now?

He wanted to be hugged and comforted, not teased and accused of irrational jealousy of Jeonghan being appreciated by other people. 

Seungcheol really wasn't. He was jealous of not being brave enough to do it in person. 

"Why are you acting like you just got rejected? Do you like them, is that it? You can have their number, then! I don't care about that, just stop acting weird." 

Rationally, he knew Jeonghan was trying to make him feel better, in his own way. It still stung, though. 

Deciding on staying quiet, Seungcheol ignored Jisoo's comforting looks and Jeonghan's...overall existence. He was too sensitive to talk right now and really wasn't in the mood to fight his best friend. Jeonghan had always been a little rougher with him and he knew it, but today he really didn't have the patience to deal with that behavior. 

Putting on his earphones on, Seungcheol didn't notice when Jisoo (that little shit) gave Jeonghan the sandwich he made, little note and all. He also didn't notice how Jeonghan had angrily bitten into the sandwich after knowing Seungcheol had been the one to grab it and give it to Joshua. 

What he did notice was Jeonghan choking, arms flailing around and face slightly red. The man probably had bitten into the sandwich, not knowing that it had a paper right inside of it. 

Like, literally inside. 

Now he had a choking Jeonghan right next to him, screaming profanities while accusing Seungcheol of trying to murder him while Jisoo and their manager panicked. 

The man refused to be helped by him, he probably had a death wish or something. 

Jeonghan continued to choke dramatically all the way to their dorm, and Seungcheol was thankful the others had not arrived yet. 

"Can you please let us help you, you moron?!" Jisoo yelled, avoiding a flying pillow thrown by the human menace. "You want to die, is that it?!"

Shaking his head, Jeonghan clutched his throat, wheezing a few times. Seungcheol really thought his day couldn't get worse but Jeonghan was about to die in front of his eyes because of his stubbornness. How did exactly he fall in love with such a...thing?

After a few seconds of observing the scene, only Seungcheol was following Jeoghan around the house. Just in case he finally let someone help him. The manager and Joshua had given up quite some time ago, right after making sure Jeonghan wasn't about to die. 

"Can you please stay quiet and let me help you?" Seungcheol sighed tiredly, amazed when Jeonghan glared at him and finally freed his throat from a familiar piece of paper. Wow. That was a first for him.

"Why did you fucking put a paper inside the goddamn sandwich?! Were you trying to kill me?" Jeonghan rasped out, falling on top of his bed while panting and shooting angry glares at Seungcheol. 

He wanted to slap his own forehead. Jeonghan just got a confession through the same way, how hasn't he understood what Seungcheol was trying to do with that note? 

"Jisoo said you were about to give me this, so you definitely were trying to kill me, huh? Great bestie you are, putting a paper inside my sandwich like that-" 

Seungcheol sat down and stared. He just waited for Jeonghan to understand what he intended to do with the Inkigayo sandwich. Maybe if he waited long enough Jeonghan would comprehend what was going on. 

Eyes widening, Jeonghan flushed even more. "O-Oh." He looked a mix of bewildered, surprised, shocked and thoroughly confused. "You?"

"Yes. Me."

"I don't- I don't know what to say, I-," Jeonghan stuttered, sitting uncomfortably straight on the bed. Seungcheol almost pitied him, but he was the one that deserved that. 

"You don't need to say anything. So now you know why my mood isn't that great today." Now that Jeonghan was slowly dying in front of him, he got up and brushed his pants with finality, ready to wallow in self pity. 

"Did you steal that person's idea?" Jeonghan asked curiously, big eyes blinking at him. His fingers curled with anger and he could feel his forehead vein ready to pop. 

Now, to insult his creativity? That was the most cruel thing he could do!

Glaring at the man, Seungcheol frowned. "I was the one who started this! The notes even before the sandwiches? It was me! I have been doing this for times just for a random person to copy me!" 

"It's not a random person, it was actually-"

"I don't want to know who they are!" Seungcheol yelled, knowing very well that he was pouting childishly. 

Sitting like a scolded child, Jeonghan fiddled with his fingers, worrying his bottom lip. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a crush on me? I tell you everything..."

Now that was a lie. 

"You do not!" he defended himself. And that wasn't the point. Seungcheol had to leave before he embarrassed himself even more. 

"Where do you think you are going?" Jeonghan stepped right in front of him, closing the door and locking both of them inside the room. "You can't go out before explaining every single thing about you....l-liking me....or something," he mumbled the last part, ears reddish. 

Ah yes, the great Yoon Jeonghan was unable to talk to people who had crushes on him, is that it? If he only knew...

"Look at me and I will," Seungcheol dared, enjoying how the other squirmed a little in discomfort. 

"I am looking!" 

"You are not and I want to leave. I'm not fond of spending time with my unrequited love". Damn, where had that one come from? Seungcheol had it bad, apparently. 

"Unrequited love? The fuck?" Jeonghan asked incredulously, lips parted in surprise once again. "You love me?"

Flushing from head to toe, Seungcheol tried to cover his embarrassment with an annoyed sigh. "Are you done? Let me go, I need to deal with some things." The 'things' was actually his heart, but fine. 

Squinting his eyes with suspicion, Jeonghan shook his head. "If you are indeed in love with me then kiss me." Was he out of his mind? Jeonghan really thought this was a prank. 

"What? No!" Seungcheol shrieked, now trying desperately to grab the keys from Jeonghan's hands. 

"See! You are lying!" Jeonghan did look convinced of that, even telling him to show his texts with Jisoo to prove their scheming. 

After minutes of explanation, Seungcheol was tired and in disbelief. What in the world had been this day? Firstly, someone steals his very romantic idea. Secondly, Jeonghan even considers said copycat. Then he had Jeonghan choking around the house, and now the man was accusing him of ganging up on him to have a laugh with Jisoo. 

"Fine! Fucking fine!" Seungcheol screamed, making the hurricane in form of person on front of him stop for a second. "You asked for it! Don't act weird later!"

The first thing he felt was the familiar perfume he loved so much. The second was the skin of Jeonghan's cheek, thumb resting there. The best, however, was the feel of the other's soft lips against his. 

Gasping, Jeonghan's eyes widened. He could feel the flutter of his lashes. 

Seungcheol hadn't heard a 'stop' and decided that maybe this was his chance, maybe this was God trying to be nice for today at least once. 

Taking this opportunity, he slowly fit his lips against Jeonghan's parted ones, chest tight with how warm and right it felt. Seungcheol was greedy, he wanted more. 

Now holding Jeonghan's face with both of his hands, he felt how the other shivered against his body, hands reflexively resting on Seungcheol's back, the touch comforting even if a little awkward. He felt how Jeonghan breathed and tried to keep up, mouth pressed insistently against Seungcheol's, a brush of pink tongue making his belly fill with butterflies and other nosy, supposedly romantic insects. 

What once was a chaste kiss no longer could be described as such. Seungcheol didn't know when it exactly took this turn, but they were sitting side by side on Jeonghan's bed, mouths still connected in a breathtaking kiss. His insides were churning with want of something he wasn't able to pinpoint yet, but his body moved with certainty, lips drawing out little but meaningful touches from Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol could feel his pulse, his trembles each time plump lips slid against his neck, gasping as if experiencing something completely new. Maybe it was, but Seungcheol wasn't interested in knowing that, he just wanted to feel more. 

And with that want, they, somehow, ended up laying down on the bed, clothes in disarray but still on their bodies. Seungcheol wasn't going to do more without fully understanding Jeonghan's stand on this. 

He breathed in every gasp and sob Jeonghan let out, head clouded with desire as the man parted his legs slightly, making space for him to lay there. 

Wasn't it time to stop? The other surely could feel Seungcheol's hardness, the proof of his intentions and wasn't backing down. He just could hope Jeonghan wouldn't freak out after this. 

"Coups, yes-" Jeonghan mumbled into the kiss, whining in a low tone when he felt a sudden friction against his own erection. 

Perhaps he shouldn't have worried abour Jeonghan backing down, not with how he was rutting against Seungcheol's body, fingers gripping tightly his shirt, neck presented to him like a meal. 

It was a blur, they got lost in each other in moments, unaware of the possibility of people barging into the room or calling them. Minutes and minutes passed with them pressed against each other, pleased noises echoing through the place. It felt good, too good to be real and his greed was unending.

Seungcheol pushed more, grabbed the flesh under him, kissed the places he could reach and it was no surprise this had to come to an end.

Jeonghan shuddered and his body quaked in pleasure, lips muttering Seungcheol's name like a prayer, pulling him right into his own madness. He spilled right into his underwear, uncaring about how much of a mess it would look like after the haze passed and he had to clean up. 

Chest heaving, he fell right on top of Jeonghan, feeling the other's body struggling to stay awake after the sticky release. As expected of him. 

"Do you believe in me now?" Seungcheol asked sarcastically, sitting up on his knees and watching, pleased, as Jeonghan still panted. He looked like a real mess, a wet spot right on his jeans, legs still spread.

Taking a deep breath, Jeonghan looked into his eyes, dazed. "I guess I do?" 

Turning serious, Seungcheol made Jeonghan sit up too, even after whining a few times. 

"I need you to understand that I'm looking for something serious with you. I did get ahead of myself but...I..." Seungcheol just didn't know what to say anymore. His tongue was twisting in weird ways and his chest was tightening up with anxiety. 

Tapping his chin with his finger, Jeonghan pretended to think for a while and Seungcheol's impatience was almost making him escape and wail about his 'unrequited love' again.

"I won't lie to you. I wasn't expecting this but I did...like it. I mean, we could try make this work out? I don't know either, Coups. It's my first time doing anything like this because I didn't have the time to as trainees and specially after our debut-" 

Jeonghan was rambling nervously and it was adorable. However, he needed a solid answer without pushing the man too much. 

"Jeonghan, is it okay if we go out on a date?" Seungcheol asked calmly, endeared when the other nodded silently, incredibly shy, unlike himself with Seungcheol. 

"Just don't put more notes inside my sandwich, please. What if this turns into a trend?" Jeonghan chastised, still bitter about the choking incident.

"Pfft." Seungcheol scoffed, "It would never."

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel like:  
> https://curiouscat.me/coupsyong  
> @coupsyong


End file.
